


there are monsters here

by WizardSandwich



Series: universes collide, a collection of weird crossover fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, connor is a humoculus bc it was too good to pass up, connor is probably ooc too, decide whether the connor/giglamesh is romantic or platonic, disjointed scenes, i really don't know which it is, i think i mushed a lot of gilgamesh's together and ended up with an ooc one tbh, i usually call rk900 nines or conrad, if you're here for nines you'll be disappointed, it's nines this time, kind of ooc, maybe someday, other mentioned characters are: shakespeare diarmuid siegfried north markus and amanda, the connor/nines is debatably romantic or platonic too tbh, will not get it's own actual fic in the next two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Connor summons Gilgamesh and the world is coated in blood.





	there are monsters here

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not going to legitimately write this au anytime soon and it hurts me

“Connor,” Amanda asks, “you remember the chant, don’t you?”

Connor doesn’t look away from the summoning circle, dark blue with homunculus blood and perfect to the naked eye. “Yes,” he responds, “I remember.”

Amanda’s lips turn upwards in a mockery of smile, “Then do it.”

At her side, Nines shifts before setting the artifact on the ground. “If I might ask, who are we summoning?”

Connor’s voice is tinted with curiosity and it makes Amanda frown. “You’ll see,” her expression becomes disapproving. “It’s not your place to question us.”

-

Connor stares at the blood on the ground in a distant sort of horror. He’s not really there, too lost in shock to say anything. Gilgamesh’s armor gleams in the low candlelight and Amanda’s blood stains both the floor and her dress red. 

“Oh,” he finally says before reaching to straighten his tie.

He turns to the Servant who stands next to a half-coconscious Nines, gazes at him in awe for only a moment. “We should get to the rest of the war,” Connor tells him. “It’s likely that it’s already begun.”

-

Dressed in green, the Lancer is stunningly beautiful by anyone’s standards, but Connor won’t be deterred by a pretty face, was trained not to be. His own Servant seems more amused than anything and he watches as Connor lunges with bloodlust, his knife clanging against the other’s spears. “I hardly think this is a fair fight,” the spearman says with ease.

Connor grins, “This is more than fair.”

He is a homunculus more than he is human, has abilities that only the most skilled mages would dream of. He watches the future flash before his eyes in second and cuts a tendon in the spearman’s arm. He watches as scarlet blooms against the green. There’s a vicious victory as his arm shakes and his hand convulses before his spear hits the ground.

He aims for the neck next.

-

“That was impressive,” Gilgamesh reluctantly tells him when they return to the manor.

Nines takes Connor’s coat in hand and watches the interaction with interest. “It was what I was made to do before,” Connor says, leaving the sentence open-ended. He does not need to say what was before.

Gilgamesh smirks at him, “Caged creatures are beautiful, but I find that there’s more appeal in watching them act on their own.”

“Because they can bite?” Connor asks, confused.

Gilgamesh laughs loudly, “Because they do not know that they could be caged again at any moment.”

-

Nines hands shake after he plunges the knife into North’s chest. Her Servant kneels by her side, his long white hair obscuring his face. His sword sits by his side. Connor gives him a small smile, “I’m sorry.”

The Servant shakes his head and quietly speaks, “We both knew the price of this war.”

A blue dust begins to float around him and it’s obvious he’ll disappear soon. “Still,” Connor says with all the sincerity he can muster, “I’m sorry. It must hurt.”

“Death only hurts you as much as you let it,” the Servant murmurs.

Nines drops to his knees then, shock finally getting to him.

-

“It’s unfortunate that such a loyal servant would take his own life,” Gilgamesh says without tact.

Connor scowls but doesn’t say a word, merely pressing his fingers against the newest grave. It unfortunately only reads Nines number, as neither he nor Amanda chose a real name for the man. “He was my friend,” Connor finally chokes out.

Something in Gilgamesh’s expression changes and there’s sympathy there for all of a second. “My condolences,” he offers.

-

“He used Nines against me,” Connor lets out hollowly.

Gilgamesh frowns, not for the first time that night. “The Caster has been dealt with,” he tries to reassure. It’s almost amusing how awkward and arrogant he sounds saying it, but Connor is in no mood for it. “Any good king will repay favors and that is exactly what I did.”

He does not say what he’s repaying Connor for.

-

“Please, please, please,” Connor whimpers, “don’t leave me alone.”

He’s still half-asleep and Gilgamesh sighs gently. “Only this once, mongrel,” he murmurs, “I am merely repaying another favor.”

“Thank you,” Connor breathes, a weight off of his chest.

-

“Oh,” Connor says, reminiscent of when they first met.

He eyes the lance shoved through his chest, watched the other Master with wide eyes. Markus hisses, “You killed North.”

Blood bubbles out of Connor’s mouth and drips down his chin onto his shirt. In the next second Markus has more than a dozen swords through his chest.


End file.
